In Katsuki's Room
by BlackyMacky
Summary: Fem! Katsuki AU: "Kacchan… we can’t do this right now. What if your mom walks in?” "Her and dad are at work, so shut up." Katsuki needs to work off some stress, and her boyfriend Deku is just the one to help.


"Fucking Deku…"

The girl bit down on the boy's neck, making sure to leave a blaring mark that stood out in contrast to his pale skin. Her hands had already slid underneath the surface of his school uniform, nails scraping against the contours of his firm back.

"Kacchan… we can't do this right now. What if your mom walks in?" The green haired boy tried to convince the girl as he was practically molested on the spot. Not that he was complaining…

The two were shut into Katsuki's room on her bed. All Might posters were scattered on the walls. While she wasn't the fanatic that Izuku was, she did admire the man; most kids her age did. Besides the posters, the room was covered in purple. A black rug was in the center along with the clothes discarded in the couple's haste.

Her shirt was thrown off, revealing a black lace bra she had been 'given' for her birthday by her mom. Izuku's pants were hanging off his hips and slowly being pulled down more by the girl on top of him. His shirt was pulled up to just below his pectorals, Katsuki's nails raking across his stomach. The two were a bundle of heated flesh that writhed around on her bedsheets.

They had been waiting for a time to meet up for a while now. With Katsuki's internship with Best Jeanist, and Izuku being occupied with his own school work, the two never could talk to each other. Finally, the bastard gave her a day to relax and Izuku manages to get ahead in his studies enough to be free. They had planned to simply relax on the couch together, but the girl had a lot of stress to work off.

Though she never told anyone besides Izuku, the League of Villains attack on the USJ had left her quite stressed. Being attacked by some random lowlife's was acceptable, but nearly being disintegrated by some guy with hands all over his body has left her… scared.

Though she wouldn't call herself a crybaby, she had been genuinely terrified during the confrontation. It was their first real encounter with death, and she knew none of them (her included) we're ready. Seeing the battle between All Might and that Nōmu thing had only increased her fears. Never in her life had she seen power like that thrown around. The mere collisions of their fist caused shockwaves that cracked the very Earth below them. It was amazing, it was astounding…

It was kinda a turn-on.

She'd never admit to anyone, but power was attractive. In her private times, she'd played with herself to the thought of All Might. She even had a crush on him when she was younger. But then she met fucking Deku.

The boy was a wimp when she first met him, but he also had a heart of gold. Maybe that was what made him so fucking delicious to her. Seeing someone with no quirk trying to help, trying to be a hero, was one of the most amazing and hottest thing she ever saw.

The bastard actually tried to save her from that slime monster, and ever since then, her love for him began to grow.

After the Leagues of Villains attack, that's when their relationship blossomed. He was one of the few people besides her parents she could talk to and not be judged. One thing led to another, and they ended up naked in his bed the next day.

Understandably, he freaked out the next morning and worried about possible pregnancies, but his fears were averted since she had been on birth control for a while now. From then on, the two would fuck every chance they got. Apparently, the two had frustrations they needed to workout; Izuku's low self-esteem and quirklessness, Katsuki's superiority complex and pride, and childhood problems.

The relationship wasn't seen as healthy by her parents or Izuku's. The two depended on the other for support far too much.

If they broke up…

They constantly advised the two to separate, knowing it wouldn't end well for either of them. However, it only strengthened their affection for each other. Soon, the parents just let them be. They couldn't bring themselves to push the two apart. Not when they saw the heart felt looks they gave each other when they though no one was looking.

Inko has never seen her son that happy with anyone. Her little boy was so crushed by his own quirklessness and despair, she was afraid he would drown in his own despair. But when he was with Katsuki, that optimism he held as a child came back full force. She couldn't bear to have that same hope torn away, especially by her.

Mitsuki knew Izuku was a good boy, but she never took any chances when it came to her little girl. However, the moment Katsuki had **apologized** for burning the couch, she knew he was a good influence on her daughter. So she allowed their… _relationship_... to continue.

The two were pleased with their parents fucking off (Katsuki's word) and upped the pace of their relationship. Of course the two didn't just have sex; they frequently went on dates and such. Had to keep the spark alive somehow.

Izuku was in the crowd when Katsuki participated in the U.A. Sports Festival. He was extremely excited the whole time. Though he was no hero, he still found the students varying powers awesome. He especially liked Kacchan's fight against that girl Uraraka. The girls inventive use of her Gravity Quirk impressed him and apparently EraserHead. He'd have to ask her to introduce him later.

Then the last match with Todoroki and Kacchan ended with her in a fit of pure rage. She was chained by the end of it (to his worry), but then ALL MIGHT showed up and awarded the winners.

After all that, Kacchan had **a lot** of stress to work off. Apparently, Todoroki not using his fire side pissed her off.

He was underestimating her, and that was something she despised.

She had dragged him to the nearest waiting room and fucked.

And by fucked, he meant rough, messy, fast fucking.

It was a miracle they weren't caught by anyone.

Afterwards, she was recruited by Best Jeanist, who planned to teach her how to be and act like a real hero.

That was damn annoying to her and she just waited for a chance to get him out her hair and meet up with Deku.

And here they are now.

Katsuki had pulled the shirt above his head, exposing an oddly muscular body beneath.

Apparently, he met some guy named Mirio, who offered to train him Dagobah Municipal Beach Park around the time she entered U.A. It worked since he changed from a timid boy to a sexy as hell young man. Of course, she would still love him either way, but she still enjoyed raking her hands along the firm muscles of his body.

"Her and dad are at work, so shut up." They had today and tomorrow to spend together, so they were gonna spend it having hot sex and watching movies.

That shut the boy right up as he leaned up and kissed her. Their tongue's jabbed and wrapped around each other in a fiery French kiss. Izuku's hands found solace on the strap of her bra, undoing the hooks. He threw it on the ground with the growing piles of clothes.

In a fit of confidence, he pushed her onto her back, prompting a yelp from the startled girl. A nipple was soon in his mouth, victim to the assault of his tongue. The girl had always been particularly sensitive in that spot, the constant moans she released being a signal of that. His hardening cock was grinding against the fabric of her panties, her skirt ridding up to her stomach.

Her hand slithered down to rub the offending appendage. "Someone's excited." A smirk was on her face as every rub was rewarded with a groan from Izuku. She moved her underwear to the side, exposing her vagina to the groaning green haired boy. He understood what she wanted and removed his own underwear. The grey sweatpants and boxers were thrown somewhere. He didn't care at the moment.

His hardened flesh stood tall and firm. He rubbed it against her entrance, trailing the tip up and down. He loved teasing her sometimes. He saw it as payback for the constant times she embarrassed him with her advances.

Katsuki didn't seem to share the sentiment; gripping it, she guided it inside her. Both groaned, especially Katsuki. They stood still, enjoying the deep contact. Izuku wasted no time pulling out and slamming back in. It was how they operated. Fast and furious was their pace from the beginning. That's what got them both off the quickest.

His hands gripped her ass and the other held her hands above her head. He latched onto her left nipple, rolling it around his tongue. Katsuki was enjoying the attention. Her moans were music to his ever-growing ego.

However, she decided to take charge and flipped the boy onto his back, straddling his lap.

"You though you were just gonna fuck me, Deku?" A lusty smirk decorated her face as she stared down at him. She raised herself up before dropping down onto his cock. Izuku and Katsuki moaned in unison. His hands squeezed her fleshy thighs, pushing down onto her whenever she came down. Her breast jiggled as she hurriedly rode the green haired boy. Her parents were due back in about 20 minutes, so she had to make both of them cum, get dressed, air out the room, and get him out of her before hand.

Izuku wasn't aware of this and just continued to enjoy himself. His hands. blindly groped at her breast, fingers playing with the nipples. He sat up, wrapping his hands around her stomach, shoving his face into her cleavage.

"Hurry up… and fucking cum Deku!" She was close enough as it was and needed him to hurry. He heeded her instructions and sped up his pace to a even quicker frequency. He pushed that girl down to the bed, thrusting as hard as fast as possible. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms pulled his head down for a final kiss as she came. She writhed in sheer ecstasy under him as he came as well. During his high, he pulled out prematurely, shooting sticky ropes of cum onto her midsection. Even in his lustful state, he never though he'd see a cumming Kacchan covered in his own cum.

It was super hot. But unfortunately, she didn't share that sentiment.

 **"Did you just fucking cum on me Deku!?"** It's not like she _hated_ the idea, but now she had to hop into the shower, which wasted enough of her time.

"Sorry Kacchan. I pulled out too early." He was honest. It was a complete accident. She said she never did like the taste of his cum. She certainly didn't want it on herself.

"Whatever. I'm takin' a shower." She pushed him off of her, taking a moment stretch out. She knew he got a full view of her and enjoyed it. She'd be more than happy to go another round, but he parents were due back in about… 8 minutes.

"By the way, my parents are gonna be home in a few minutes." She got a good kick out of seeing him panic. Her mom had made it very clear she didn't want them having sex in her home; ' _stunk up the place'_ in her words. So Izuku had to rush to get his clothes back on. She went to open the window, giving him a way out and airing out the room at once.

She went and started the shower in her personal bathroom, leaving him to his own devices. As she came back, she saw that he managed to get all his clothes back on. He grabbed his backpack and was about to make his escape before Katsuki asked "What; no goodbye kiss?" He just groaned in exasperation. Of course Kacchan would draw this out as long as possible; that sadistic streak of hers was coming out.

He simply pulled down the collar of his shirt, exposing his neck. Kacchan loved _'marking her territory'_ as she put it. Katsuki laid her head on his shoulder, leaving a nice noticeable hickey on his neck. Make sure those bitches at his school didn't get any ideas.

"See ya' Kacchan. I'll call you later." He wrapped her up in a hug, temporarily picking her up off the ground. Though surprised, she returned it. It was the little moments like these she truly cherished. As he hopped out the window, she went into her shower with a smile on his face.

Their relationship may not be seen as perfect, but she didn't give a shit what they thought; her and Deku were just fine.

 **"KATSUKI, WHY THE HELL WAS IZUKU CLIMBING OUT YOUR WINDOW!?"**

 _"Damn it Deku."_

 **-X-**

 **Greetings my fellow readers. So I ship the hell out of Fem. Bakugo and Izuku, and this story popped out. I plan on doing a similar one, but with Fem. Shōto. Check your alerts.**


End file.
